


do you know where the wild things go?

by VibrantVenus



Series: Nonexistent Fandoms [2]
Category: Something You Want (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Bad Ending, Bad Fic, Cannibalism, M/M, Maitho and Cooper could be happy, Murder, SO, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, and i like sad endings oops, breezeblocks by alt-j, but im not nice, but please enjoy!!!, cooper has weir emotions and I kinda stuggled to accurately write him, dont read this unless you want to be upset, sorry about that i guess, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Please don't go/I'll eat you whole/Please don't go/I love you so.





	do you know where the wild things go?

   Here's the thing, Cooper has worked with many dealers. Obviously none of them have really had the guts to stick with the job, and it had never really upset him much. There was always another possible dealer ready to replace the previous. 

   However, none of those other dealers had been Maitho. None of the other dealers had let him get so... _close._

Maybe he should have expected this.

   Maybe he should have know from the beginning that Maitho wouldn't last. He's been in the business long enough to tell when a dealer would be long lasting or not, and he was rarely wrong. 

   However, the thing is, Cooper had let Maitho just as close as Maitho had let him.

   And, well, the boss knew that.

   Boss had been okay with it, business was going great after all! But then, well, then Maitho had begun to show signs. It'd been at least five years, and Cooper had had that ugly feeling that Maitho was going to crack soon. You only lasted so long in this business after all.

   So here he is, knife in hand, Maitho asleep in the bed beside him. He shouldn't...he doesn't want to do this. He humors himself for a moment thinking about what it could be like, what life could be like in a life free from their expectations. He and Maitho could have run the shop together, and maybe they could have gotten married, maybe a few years down the line they could have adopted a kid or two. Things would have been better, safer. 

   He wouldn't be crouching over the love of his life, with a knife in his hands.

   His hands are shaking, and he pauses for a moment to steady them, steady his pounding heart. Boss had been kind enough to have him just kill Maitho, he didn't have to chop him up into bits and pieces and sell him off. He just...had to kill him. And get rid of his body.

   His heart is thundering in his chest, and his breathing speeds up as he places the cool tip of the knife against Maitho's throat. He turns his head away as he slashes, hard and deep and fast across Maitho's throat. There's a moment when he can hear Maitho gurgling for nonexistent breath, where he can hear him drowning in his blood. He feels a wet hand slapping across his face, can feel Maitho's sticky blood swiped along his face. He doesn't raise a hand to swipe it away.

   Soon Maitho stills beside him, and when he turns looks at the body beside him, he's shocked to feel hot tears gliding down his face. He wipes a hand across his face, but the tears don't stop. He crawls out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom. When he flick the light on the sight of himself is both foreign and familiar. There's blood covering his face and arms, but the tears leaking from his eyes are new. He can't remember the last time he truly cried, and it scares him.

   He breathes a sigh, washing his face of the dried blood on his face. Something inside of him chills when he remembers the rapidly cooling body in the room behind of him. His hands slam on the cool marble of the sink. His breathing is ragged and his eyes shut, and he thinks, vaguely of what he's going to do. He's hid his fair share of bodies, so it's not that he's worried about. It's just...Maitho.

   Something clicks inside of him, and he takes Maitho's body down to the freezer. He grabs one of the sharp cleavers Maitho primarily used for the bodies he'd been offered, and begins chopping. He doesn't stop until the early hours of the morning where he lock up the freezer and begins methodically cleaning up the apartment upstairs. When Scotty comes by he let's him know that Maitho has business so the shop was closed for the day. He smiles that innocent freckly smile and accepts the day off with gratitude, riding off on his bike.  The shop is empty, and it stays empty as Cooper finishes separating Maitho's body into multiple pieces.

 

   When night comes he plants two bodies inside of their bed, strips them of any identification, and sets the house ablaze. With the amount of gasoline he'd poured around the apartment and the shop below, there was really no saving it. He has Maitho safely stored in multiple ice boxes in the trunk of the car he did actually own after so many years spent by Maitho's side.

   He tosses his phone in the river and drives to his safe house, the one he'd purchased years ago under a different name in case he'd ever needed to become someone new. For one moment he wonders why he didn't just bring Maitho here, didn't just run away with him like he could have. He suppose he can answer in the simplest way possible-fear makes you forget things. There's no room for regret in his cluttered brain, so he stops thinking about it.

   The thing about this whole business is that, although Cooper had killed for it, and helped provide bodies, he's never actually eaten a human body himself. He's never looked at one of the bodies and thought about eating it. So this is a new is anew experience for him, but he wants Maitho with him for as long as possible.

   He eats his heart first.

   

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending was shitty but I couldn't figure out how to make it look the way I wanted so y'all are just gonna have to suck it up if you don't like it.
> 
> So obviously there's some kind of relationship between Cooper and whoever this mysterious caller is. At one point I thought it was Caprice, and then for a hot minute I was thinking it was Kevin, but Kevin is dead? (BUT IS HE REALLY I DONT KNOW)


End file.
